Micott Bartsch
is a character from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Personality & Character Micott is shown to be a kind and caring yet rebellious and short tempered character. Micott is not hesitant in getting upset at almost anyone if they do something bad, however is shown to only be nice to Banagher. Micott is also shown to have some feelings for Bangher as she only wanted Banagher to stay with her when Industrial 7 was under attack, she often stares at him in or outside of class and she got jealous when she first saw him with Audrey. Micott also appears to be heavily affected by Banagher's presence as she is shown to be devastated when Banagher left her to save Mineva in Industrial 7 and is shown to be highly depressed while on the Nahel Argama when she did not know Banagher's status. Skills & Capabilities Since she is only a student, Micott is limited in what she can do. Being a technician student it is assumed she knows some things in mobile suit operations, repair, and maintenance, and possibly even piloting, but this is only based on what was seen of her classmate Banagher. History A friend of Banagher Links and a student at the Anaheim Electronics Industrial College. She is very fond of Banagher, who usually stares off into space. Her father is the plant manager of Industrial 7. One day, Micott's life was changed forever during a class trip the colony builder, the Snail. Banagher took off suddenly, commandeering a TOLRO-800 "Torohachi" to rescue a red-haired girl falling from the center of the colony, before crashing it on campus. Micott figured that Banagher had something to do with that, but Takuya Irei advised her not to spread any rumors. Otherwise, Banagher will get expelled and since he has no remaining family members, he may be forced to live on the street. During the tour, Micott noticed through her binoculars Banagher and the red-haired girl, walking far along the opposite direction the class was going. Banagher later returned to his classmates as night drew on. Soon, fighting broke out inside the colony between Londo Bell and the Neo-Zeon remnant Sleeves. Once a hole in the colony is blown, the class ran to the shelters but were locked out. A few stray beam shots then accidentally kill most of Micott's friends, putting her into shock. She, Takuya and Banagher are then witness to the NZ-666 Kshatriya attempting to get through the wall next through them before it engaged a RGZ-95 ReZEL. Banagher advised his friends to the Snail where the Earth Federation mothership was bound to be, leaving his Haro with them. Micott, restrained by Takuya, cries out to Banagher not to leave her. She and Takuya make their way through the industrial plant and encountered the same red-haired girl, calling herself Audrey Burne. The trio are nearly crushed by falling pieces of a D-50C Loto. Luckily, they were saved by a ReZEL and its pilot, Riddhe Marcenas ferried them to shuttle to transport them to the Nahel Argama. En route, they noticed a single-horned mobile suit transform into a Gundam; Takuya explained to an ignorant Micott that Gundam was the name of the first Federation mobile suit, called the White Devil by Zeon. On Board the Nahel Argama After being saved from Industrial 7 and being taken on board the Nahel Argama, Micott witnesses the first battle between the Unicorn and Marida Cruz/NZ-666 Kshatriya. After the Unicorn is taken on board the Nahel Argama, Micott is shown to be in a state of depression not knowing where Banagher is or his status. When Micott, Takuya and Mineva are invited to see the opening of the Unicorn, they are surprised to find that an unconscious Banagher is the pilot. When Bagher regains consciousness Micott is sad to hear him call Audrey's name as soon as he awakens. When Commander Daguza tries to interrogate Banagher she and Takuya try to prevent him from doing it however are easily pushed aside when they find out that Banagher could get capital punishment for piloting the Unicorn. When Full Frontal attacks Micott shows her annoyance with the war and is then given space suits by Ensign Mihiro to wear during the attack. After the attack Micott is shown helping out on board the Nahel Argama. Intercepting Mineva While helping out on board the Nahel Argama, Micott notices Ensign Riddhe helping Mineva escape. At first she threatens to alert security, however, is convinced by Mineva that she and Riddhe need to escape. Leaving them go she tells Mineva that she owes her and then leaves. When Banagher returns in the Unicorn with the NZ-666 Kyshatriya, Micott comes to the docking bay to see him land on board. After Bangher steps out of the medical room she, Takuya and Haro are there to greet him. While in the lounge Banagher tells Micott and Takuya that Riddhe and Audrey are alive and are on their way to earth. When Micott wonders if Mineva is alright Bangher assures her that she is alright with Riddhe, to which Micott replies that Banagher is not himself and he's never been this composed about her. Sadly, Micott's reunion with Banagher was cut short, as he took flight in the Unicorn Gundam to investigate the wreckage of the Laplace station. In ensuring battle against the Sleeves, Banagher/Unicorn fell into the atmosphere and the Nahel Argama was unable to pursue. Black Unicorn Nearly twenty days later, the Nahel Argama was ordered by Captain Bright Noa to help the Garencieres achieve orbit. Unfortunately, the latter suffered engine trouble, forcing the Nahel Argama to fire its tether rod in hopes of pulling it into orbit. Micott remained in her room for these events as Takuya assisted at the tether station. She was out of the many who witnessed the green psychofield event caused by the Unicorn, which enabled the Garencieres to make orbit. Picture Gallery img_character_a-06.jpg|Micott's novel appearance micottmangaappearance.jpg|Micott's manga appearance Micott_Bartsch_in_space_suit.png|Micott in a normal suit Micott_Bartsch_in_casual_wear.png Micott Bartsch.jpg|Micott trying to stop Audrey and Riddhe from leaving the ship Micott_and_Takuya_on_the_Nahel_Argama.png|Micott and Takuya Irei as part of the Nahel Argama crew Micott Super Robot Wars X-Ω.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Notes References